<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck by Srjacksin (SRjackson), SRjackson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080621">Stuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRjackson/pseuds/Srjacksin'>Srjacksin (SRjackson)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRjackson/pseuds/SRjackson'>SRjackson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amethyst ocean is only mentioned, M/M, Older! Danny, Trans! Danny, sam and Danny are on a break</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRjackson/pseuds/Srjacksin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRjackson/pseuds/SRjackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Danny swears inwardly, so as not to draw the ghost's attention in his compromised position and raises his head to watch it float through the Lab. Thankfully, it isn't one of his usual enemies, rather,  it seems to be a lower level ghost. An Ectopuss, specifically. He lets out a sigh of relief at the revelation, and the ghostly cephalopod finally takes note of his presence. </p><p>It lets out an intrigued chirp as it floats closer to Danny, making the Halfa laugh weakly, "Hey they're bud, wanna help a fella out?" </p><p>The Ectopuss responds by suctioning a gooey green tentacle to his face. Danny grimaces and shakes his head to dislodge it, "Ugh, ew, not what I meant, but thanks anyway." </p><p>Ya boi gets stuck half phased through a wall. Fun things happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cleaning the lab was the last way Danny had wanted to spend his Friday night, and yet, here he was. He sighed as he finished wiping down the workbench, tossing the rag away in a nearby waste bin and then angerly eyeing the mess of tools and ghost tech that needed to be put back in place. Godamnit...if only all the stuff was garbage then he'd be able to just get away with blasting it into the portal. But no such luck. </p><p>Although….a little blasting might help speed things up down here. Danny glanced behind him to make sure no one was coming downstairs, and then checked the time for good measure- it was late, there was a good chance everyone was already in bed. Feeling secure in that knowledge, Danny went ghost and set about carefully shooting all of his parents crap back onto the tables and shelves.</p><p>He makes quick progress cleaning the floor, but as he hits one particular peice of machinery he's stopped in his tracks, the ecto-blast bouncing uselessly off the device. Damn it, whatever it was, it was probably too heavy to move like this, and he couldn't risk damaging it but making the blast stronger. Danny floats back down the the floor with a sigh, scooping the offending invention up and setting it on the edge of the table. </p><p>The device lights up and starts beeping in a loud frantic tempo, startling Danny so badly that he goes intangible on reflex as he stumbles into the wall. He lashes out blindly with his foot, kicking at the thing until it shuts up. </p><p>Danny lets out a sigh of relief as he turns tangible. And then let's out a short bark of laughter as he realizes the position his panic had left him in. His right arm and leg are stuck in the wall leaving him hanging hunched over a few feet above the table. If he flexes his free foot a little, he can just touch the edge of the table. </p><p>He tries to go intangible again and extricate himself from the wall, but his body refuses to listen. </p><p>He lets out another laugh, nervous this time, "Um….okay...c'mon Phantom...shits not that hard..." He tries again and still, nothing. Panicking now, Danny straightens out his leg to put his weight on the table as he pushes his free palm against the wall in a vain effort that only sends a shock of pain through his trapped limbs. </p><p>"Fuck!" He swears, slumping over and panting from both the effort and his rising dread. If his parents found him stuck like this when they came down in the morning he'd be a sitting duck! </p><p>"Okay okay, okay. Just calm down, deep breaths…" </p><p>Danny does his best to take his own advice and think rationally, "Okay, your powers were working fine before that stupid invention started screaming, so that's probably what caused this….I just need to figure out how to work it and I can fix this." </p><p>He leans to the right, putting as much of his body weight on the wall and stabilizing himself with his free arm, before straightening his leg out to try and drag the device closer with his foot. As he's craning his neck to try and Actually see what he's doing he notices something slip through the portal, followed by the tell tale icy breath of his ghost sense. </p><p>Danny swears inwardly, so as not to draw the ghost's attention in his compromised position and raises his head to watch it float through the Lab. Thankfully, it isn't one of his usual enemies, rather, it seems to be a lower level ghost. An Ectopuss, specifically. He lets out a sigh of relief at the revelation, and the ghostly cephalopod finally takes note of his presence. </p><p>It lets out an intrigued chirp as it floats closer to Danny, making the Halfa laugh weakly, "Hey they're bud, wanna help a fella out?" </p><p>The Ectopuss responds by suctioning a gooey green tentacle to his face. Danny grimaces and shakes his head to dislodge it, "Ugh, ew, not what I meant, but thanks anyway." </p><p>Danny tries to ignore his new company and focus on the device again, but the Ectopuss doesn't seem to be done examining him. He shuddders as it drags its slimy self down his neck and back, before wrapping itself around the upper thigh off his free leg. </p><p>"Goddamnit, can you not!? I need that leg!" </p><p>He tries to shake it off with no luck, as the stupid thing only responds by climbing back up to rest on the small of his back, tentacles splayed across his ass. </p><p>Danny tenses up at the awkward positioning, "Uh...you mind moving a bit bud?" </p><p>The Ectopuss responds by traveling lower letting out a series of interested chirps as it gets dangerously close to a certain sensitive area. </p><p>"Umm, what're you doing? H-hey can you just- <em>oh fuck okay, this is happening now I guess.</em>" Danny claps his free hand over his mouth, feeling his face flush as the Ectopuss prods at his backside, and Godamnit he's seen way too much hentai not to know where this is going. </p><p>A normal person would probably be fucking terrified right now but anxiety and teenage hormones are a weird fucking mix, and it's been such a rough fucking day already that Danny decides to just roll with it. He forces himself to relax as much as he can, trying to convey to the Ectopuss that he's on board with whatever the hell it's doing back there.</p><p>It seems to get the message. </p><p>Danny feels a slight pitch in his inner thigh as it grips the material of his hazmat with it's beak and tears his suit open, exposing his already damp underwear. The Ectopuss rips through that too without a second thought and Danny's breath hitches as a tentacle drags across his slit. </p><p>Danny squirms in frustration "<em>Nngh</em> c'mon...you don't need to go slow, trust me-" </p><p>The Ectopuss let's out another chirp and obliges, dipping the tentacle the rest of the way inside him. It slides in easily, aided by both the Ectoplasmic goop dripping off its owner and Danny's steadily growing arousal. He clenches up reflexively around it with a shakey groan. It moves slowly inside him, poking and prodding at his inner walls, making the nerve endings light up with pleasure. The Ectopuss's other tentacles get busy ripping his suit and underwear further, completely exposing his ass and roaming over the soft supple skin. </p><p>Danny doesn't protest as it explores him. He simply closes his eyes and rocks back against the protrusion as much as he can, moaning softly. </p><p>He's so distracted that he doesn't notice the new ghostly presence in the lab, even as his ghost sense goes off. </p><p>"Well then. Seems you've gotten yourself caught in quite the predicament here, Little Badger." </p><p>Danny's eyes shot open, both because the new ghostly presence just scared off his play mate and because fuck, he recognizes that voice. He lets out an embarrassing whine despite himself as the Ectopuss flees back through the portal. </p><p>"Heeyyyy Vlad…" he tries to sound casual as he cranes his neck to look at the other Halfa, "Little help?" </p><p>Plasmius just Scoffs, "And why in the world would I do that Daniel? It'll be so much easier to do what I need with you out of the way. Ta." </p><p>He laughs as he strides past Danny, and the younger Halfa growls in annoyance, "Oh c'mon! If you're not gonna get me out of the wall, then at least have the decency not to leave me like this!" </p><p>Vlad huffs, but turns around, grabs a lab coat off a hook on the wall, and tosses it over Danny's exposed rear with a roll of his eyes, "Better?" </p><p>Danny cocks an eyebrow "I mean, I appreciate the sentiment but that's not what I meant by <em>help</em>." </p><p>He wiggles his butt suggestively as Plasmius sputters and goes green in the face, "C'mon Fruitloop, ya know you want to- I won't tell." </p><p>Vlad glares at him, but doesn't make any move to leave. </p><p>"Well?" </p><p>"Shut up, I'm thinking." </p><p>Danny sighs, leaning his head against the wall, "Well, hurry up and make up your mind because<em> I'm dripping." </em></p><p>That seems to help Vlad decide very quickly. The older Halfa moves to stand behind Danny, removing the lab coat and giving his ass a sharp smack as he does so, making him let out a surprised yelp. </p><p>Vlad's voice is all but a growl, "Cut it out with the sass or you're going to stay that way." </p><p>"<em>Yessir</em>." </p><p>Vlad ignores him and runs a finger over the red blooming across Daniel's skin. Christ. If this same situation had happened a few years earlier he would've dragged the boy out of the wall and left well enough alone- but Danny isn't just a <em>boy</em> any more. And His Little Badger has grown up handsomely, filling out in all the right places. </p><p>Vlad hums appreciatively as he spreads Danny's ass, thumbing over his clit, relishing in the way it makes him shudder. He moves his hand upward and dips a pair of fingers into him, and oh lord he really is dripping isn't he? Well, no need to take things slow then. </p><p>Vlad crooks his fingers and pumps the digits in and out, Danny squirming excitedly as he hears the other Halfa start to undo his pants with his free hand. Danny's stuck a bit too high up in the wall for Vlad to just fuck him straight away. Vlad can fix that, of course, but for now Daniel's ass is closer to his face than his cock. Obviously he's going to take advantage of that. Danny whines as he removes his fingers, cleaning them with a quick flick of his tounge. And then Vlad dips his head to lap at the soaked slit in front of him. </p><p>Danny definitely wasn't expecting that, but he's not complaining, moaning and gasping as Vlad works his tounge over his clit. He continues until he starts to get bored, and pulls away. </p><p>"Well then, I think that's enough of that." Vlad's hands on his ass are all the warning he gets before the other Halfa turns him intangible and drags him from the wall, trapping him between himself and the table before snapping his hips forward and setting a brutal pace. </p><p>"<em>Ah, hngh, Fuuckkk yesss c'mon c'mon harder</em>-" </p><p>Vlad growls, dragging his claws down Danny's back, tearing the hazmat even further, "So fucking needy aren't you?" </p><p>Danny pants underneath him, "Why the fuck do you think I was gonna, hah, let a friggin squid fuck me- <em>oh fuck yes right there." </em></p><p>Vlad chuckles darkly in his ear, "Oh, such a shame, guess that little goth girlfriend of yours hasn't been taking care of you? Oh, I do wonder what you're going to tell her about this forray of ours, hmm?" </p><p>"Nngh, shut up you know she's in New York and we're taking a break!" Danny drags his claws against the metal table, making it shriek, "Now less taunting and more fucking you assho-" </p><p>"MADS! THERE'S GHOSTS GETTING IT ON IN THE BASEMENT!"</p><p>Both halfa's freeze, staring wide eyed at an equally bewildered Jack Fenton.</p><p>Vlad has just enough sense to teleport them into the ghost zone before Maddie comes barreling down the stairs with an ecto gun. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>